Bodil40
Martin Petrov (born September 13, 1994) known on as Bodil40 is a Bulgarian YouTuber. He is a very talented parkour creator that loves to touch with SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, and his other friends. He is often associated with his high-pitched laugh that other players constantly laugh to. He even made his 100k special as a laugh montage. Before being noticed by Sky and friends, his subscriber totaled to under 100k. Now, being more famous around the YouTube and MineCraft communities, he has around 1M subscribers. He is the winner on the first season of ZexyZek's minecraft game show The Showdown. His friends who he regularly play Minecraft with are KennyWorthGames, ChocoTheChocobo, ghosteez, SimonHDS90, deadlox and xXSlyXx. In his Gaming Channel which is Bodil40 Gaming he is currently recording with Mr360Games (Double), SimonHDS90 (Angry kid), ghosteez (The Hound), H20 (H20 Derilious), VanossGaming (Vanoss) and Basica Minecraft Bodil announced in one of his live stream videos that he was actually 18 years old (which was announced around July 2013). , He is 20 years old now. Bodil40 became a friend of TeamCrafted and Sky frequently played his parkour maps whenever they came out. After that, Bodil appeared on many different mini-games on all of the TeamCrafted channels such as Sphere PVP, his parkour maps, and Cops & Robbers. Other than playing with Tafter three of its members, Deadlox, TrueMU, and Sky frequently played his parkour maps whenever they came out. Other than playing with TeamCrafted members. He is one of the 4 youtubers that are part of the category "Bulgarian Youtubers", the others are ItsZerop, TheSpinnia and Tw1s7Gaming, he is one of the three of them who speak English during their commentary, with the exception being ItsZerop, who speaks Bulgarian. Ongoing Series UMapBro (Parkor with SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse and Deadlox/HIATUS) Other Mini-Games with raft, MinecraftUniverse and Deadlox/HIATUS Sphere Survival (Team Crafted & Friends/ENDED) Other Mini-Games with Team CraftedClashJTM and Ghosteez/ENDED Epic Jump Maps (Made by himself, played with SkyDoesMinecraft with Team CraftedClashJTM and Ghosteez/ENDED) Trolling Habits Bodil's usual hobby while recording is "trolling". In Minecraft terms this means that you fool a person so that he can go into a bad situation and get killed/made fun at. He even goes around trolling his friends. He even made a whole parkour map about it which he played along with Sky and Deadlox. He will make montages on how he has trolled his friends often before they start a map. Mr360Games is a target for trolling and Bodil normally trolls him before every map that they do. He also now trolls SimonHDS90 and TNBRfrags and other that he plays with, including Vikkstar123 and AshleyMarieGaming. He also loves to blow up stuff with TNT minecarts. This can be seen when he trolls many of his Youtuber friends with the scare mod. Trivia *Bodil said in an older video that his name meant cactus in Bulgarian, though he said in an earlier video that the 40 part contributed to part of a Bulgarian word as well. The number 4 roughly translates to "ch" in Bulgarian, becoming Bodilcho. Though it is unknown why he chose this name because he never really talked about his name that much in depth. If you watch one of Bodil's first ever videos he uploaded in his channel, in the credits in the end he put down himself as bodilcho. *Bodil also has a sister. Her name is Adriana Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Bulgarian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers